rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Prologue persona 3
this the 1st scene of team robot mystery of the shadows labyrinth *2009 Geo-kun high September 19th* male Student: Can’t you believe we have pack it up after all our hard work?” female Student : Hey cheer up there’s always next year.” Minato Yuki: (sighs)I’m guessing their having the same impact as we are.”(as he putted his ear-buds in to listen to music) *Minato Yuki is the field leader of the s.e.e.d he has a clam and serious Personality* Junpei Lori: (Exhales)Aw there you are Minato.I’ve been looking all over for you.” *Junipei Lori Minato’s cheerful classmate, friend and companion* Minato: W-what’s the matter Junipei? You seem down in the dumps.” Junipei: We have to clean up cause the festival is canceled because of the storm.” Minato: (takes his earbuds off)I know how you feel.”(as they walked out) (as they exited the classroom they were greeted by a pink haired , brown and blonde girls) Madoka: HI! Minato *Madoka Kaname a student who transferred from her old school to Minato’s high school she’s in Minato’s class* Yukari: Ugh late as always mr.Hotshot. *Yukari takeba Minato’s classmate she is a strong willed member of S.e.e.d and amazing at archery* *The girl next to her was Aigis a android with the unique ability to summon a persona she just transferred into Minato’s class* Aigis: Minato-San are you feeling well my scans indicate you are 60% tried. Minato: Hm…Maybe i didn’t get much last night. Madoka: 'maybe’ Come on Minato We are the Specialised Extracurricular Execution Department we hunt down shadows and Witches we found a lot of them in that mansion we cleaned last night. Minato: Yeah there were lot of them in that mansion. Junipei: Man normal kids get the easy life.As for us.We have to fight shadows 20:47. Madoka: Hey Junipei don’t worry it. Aigis: which translates ‘to shake it off’.” Junipei: (looks at Yukari and Minato looking at the weather it had strong winds)It’s a shame the maid cafe was apart of the festival to Yukari:(angry anime look)Is that the reason why you wanted take me and Madoka to festival in the 1st place!” Fukka:Um Yuki-san, *Fukka Yamgashi a second year like Minato she provides support and back-up from afar* Minato: Yes Yamgashi? Fukka: It’s a shame that festival cancelled i would have liked some takoyki. Minato: Yeah me two. Yukari: oh hey Fukka! (Madoka, Yukari and Fukka were talking about what they wanted to do in the culture festiva until Minato broke the silnce) Minato: um hey can you guys come with me? To tartarus *2009 the entrance to tartarus September 20th* Kyoko: (sighs) it’s to bad the festival got cancelled it could have been something to remember.”(as she takes a bit out of her Sandwich) *Kyoko Sakura like Madoka she transferred, She can a little stubborn at times but she pulls though to help her friends in Seed she also likes all kinds of food* Sayaka miki:”Come on Kyoko don’t feel bad there’s always next year.” *Sayaka miki a childhood friend of Madoka and she’s a friendly rival to Kyoko* Yusuke Oragmi:”Miki’s right Sakura the storm could have badly injured students, Or worse create casualties.” *Yusuke Origami nicknamed ‘Yami’ by his friends master of sword fighting and Boyfriend to Homura Akemi* Mitsuru:”Since we couldn’t guarantee the students safety we had to cancel it right away,(sighs)I feel bad as student council president.” *Mitsuru kirijo a 3rd year student at Minato’s school, student council president and the found leader of s.e.e.d* Arihkio:”nobody’s blaming you Mitsuru, This proves even we can’t fight mother nature.” *Arhiko Sananda like Mitsuru he’s a 3rd year student and captain of the boxing team and popular with girls but has trouble having a talk with them* Shinjiro: Uh guys aren't we missing somebody where's Minato? *Shinjiro Argaki also a 3rd student and best friend to Arhiko though he no longer lives at geo-ken high he helps Seed fight shadows* Homura: Hm oh He went into Tartarus he also getting a new persona *Homura akemi like her friend Madoka she's also a transfer student she has the ability to pause time to her will She's Yami's girlfriend Mimi: That persona summoning place only he can see *Mimi tomoe also a magical girl and a sister figure to Madoka, Yusuke and Miki* Ken: I think he called it 'the velvet room' *Ken amada a 10 year who's in grade 10 with the ability to summon a persona poor kid lost his family in an accident* Junpei: heh lucky skunk gets to change persona very easily Yami: So any ideas on what this new persona can look like? Koromaru: Woof *Koromaru a very gifted dog with ability to summon his persona from his collar his owner was killed by shadows so SEED adapted him* Junpei: Koromaru said 'i wanted to have big Bazookas!' Yukari: Like he'd say that are you stupid or something Junpei: Yikes she's sounds cranky then usual Yami: Seems Koromaru's worried about Minato being in his bed for 2 days Junpei: Ooh i see Kyoko: I thought it was his idea of relaxing Madoka: the storms was gonna be dangerous if we did the festival anyway it's not like Minato to stay in his bed until the typhoon passed (school bells rings) Yukari: what's that? Mitsuru: is that Bells? (Bells stop ringing) Yami: it... Stopped Homura: What do you think that was? Mitsuru: Whatever it was stay alert Fuuka: I'll use my persona to look around and-Ah! Sayaka: What is it Fuuka? Fuuka:There was a spider near my feet wait where'd it go? Homura: a Spider? Fuuka: Don't worry it's gone Yami: i'll help you search the place- (screen turns dark) Yami: Hey who turned the lights out? The velvet room (Minato enters the velvet room) Minato: that's odd where's Igor? Elizabeth: Welcome to the velvet room this place exists between dream and reality, Mind over matter how unexpected for you to visit while my master is away Minato: Elizabeth where's Igor? Elizabeth: Sadly he's away at the moment if its fusion you desire then have some knowledge of the process feel free to ask me how perform them by the way only a legion can be summoned today that will be alright with you won't it? Minato: Sure Elizabeth: A legion means an army. Each face has a different Expression. They all bear such rich anguish that i'll never trie of watching them. I highly recommend one Minato: Thanks Let's do it Elizabeth: Let's proceed with the fusion without delay (The evaluator doors open revealing a young man wearing the same blue clothes as elizabeth only he was wearing a bell boy uniform) Teenager in blue: Elizabeth you mustn't lie to your guest and after all your cable of summon personas as well Elizabeth: Ah Theo how do you? Minato this is my Incompetent younger brother Theodore i knew it was a long name so i decided to call him 'Theo' for short Theo: But my name is shorter then yours. Anyway my name is Theodore thank you for bearing with my sisters Arrogance was troublesome at times but i hope we get along better I'm remaining here with my sister Minato: So about the Igor problem Theo: When the master is away for the moment the velvet room comes a little unstable also there's a storm raging in the outside world Minato: You mean the Typhoon? Theodore: Exactly Elizabeth: Strom's shake things up not just the body but the heart as well one's resolve, One's internal Strife one's hidden thoughts. Everyone closes their eyes during storms, For that is when the world the world within beings to collapse Minato: Guess that explains why Igor isn't here Elizabeth: One will have no choice but to face what has gone hidden while their eyes averted. There are storms that can shake up fate and even time itself Minato(Eyes widen) Never thought storms were THAT deadly Theodore: Anyway if you could please allow me to (the velvet rooms alarms start going off) Theodore: an Alarm? (the lights go out for a few seconds then turn back on) Minato: HUH? Theodore: Oh Elizabeth: My (to their surprise Minato's friends were now in the velvet room) Homura: (gasp) M-Minato san (points to Elizabeth and Theo)W-who are they!? Yukari: Where are we what's going on?! Madoka: A blue elevator how's this possible? Mitsuru: What is this place? Minato: how did you guys get in!? Yami: I-i Don't know Minato 1 minute earlier we were at Tartarus, Then all of a sudden the lights turned off and we found ourselves here! Elizabeth: This can only the culprit is among us Junpei: C-culprit!? Elizabeth: Merely my small joke Mimi: (sighs in relief) That's a relief Elizabeth: That aside this is indeed fate and perhaps a begging for all of us. My name is Elizabeth and this is my younger sibling Theodore we are residents of the velvet room Yukari: Oh you mean where Minato goes for new personas Elizabeth: Yes we provide aid to our guests Fuuka: S-so it was true! Yami and Kyoko:(astounded voice)Epic Arhiko: So is there a reason why you summoned us here? Theodore: We don't know Elizabeth: those who enter the velvet must form a contract Yami: You mean a contact to become a gifted person with powerful knowledge wait.. You make contracts with girls and turn them into magical girls! Elizabeth: indeed we do Homura: So instead of Kyubey forming contacts with my friends it was you and Igor who gave us the power Theodore: Yes Miss Homura we saw everything from the velvet room so Our master used his power to erase Kyubey from your world Elizabeth: and the ability to become a magical girl was our masters gift to the 4 of you Theodore: and You Yami are the 1st magical boy in the history of Magical history Elizabeth: and as for the persona contract well- (the Evaluator comes to halt) Minato: It stoped moving? Junpei: Hey this reminds me of a roller coaster the way it keeps climbing and climbing it until stops all of a sudden Yukari: D-don't say that if that were true it Dro- (The evaluator starts falling) (Elizabeth and Theodore hold onto the couch while everyone is on floor) Madoka: AHHH! Mitsuru: Agis what's going on!? Aigis: We are currently descending in an uncontrolled free falling Elizabeth: Oh my We're indeed falling Minato: I think we're gonna crash Yukari and Madoka: Into what!? Minato: Into the bottom floor Junpei: How can you be so calm!? (the Elevator reaches causing everyone to briefly go in the air then back onto the ground) Yami:(groans) That was unexpected Mitsuru: Everyone okay? Homura: I'm okay(As Yami helps her back to her feet) Shinji: What heck is going on? Aigis: Are you alright Minato-san Minato: I am thanks Aigis (Minato heads to the doors of the velvet room and opens but when he opens them) (they were in a school they never saw before) Female student: hey wanna take a look at our senpai's class Female student 2: Sure! male cook: come on over we got fresh bash of takayuki (everyone was confused on what was going on) Mitsuru: Where are we? (As SEED look at the students and school they failed to notice a clock tower in the middle of the school) Category:Scripts